1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of medical physics and drug delivery. More specifically, the present invention relates to catheter devices for delivering electromagnetic energy to enhance permeation of substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body is composed of a variety of passageways including blood vessels, intestines, urinary passages, etc. These passageways may, at times, provide unique access to surrounding tissues and organs. For example, the prostate gland is located anatomically in a position that is juxtaposed to the colon and bladder. Thus, by traversing the membranes of the colon or bladder, direct local access to the prostate and surrounding tissue is possible. In this way, these body passageways become a route for local delivery of substances.
At other times these passageways may be the site of abnormal growths which cause obstructions and other problems. As a result, tissues and organs beyond these obstructions may be starved for nutrients. Alternatively, the obstructions may prevent drainage of waste materials. Some growths such as tumors may ultimately starve the surrounding tissues or produce toxic substances themselves. Thus, the effects of these obstructions may ultimately lead to toxicity and even death.
Cells and materials which commonly form obstructions are capable of being dissolved or removed by various chemicals. The present invention describes multi-lumen catheter devices to deliver high concentrations of pharmaceutically active substances and electromagnetic energy into cells and tissues.